The Trip
by Aki the Moon Goddess
Summary: Based off the Prince of Tennis movie. Ryoma notices that his girlfriend has been acting strange ever since they arived on the cruse ship. Then one day she's kidnapped and held hostage during his match with Ryoga. My first fanfic. RyoxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Eiji-sempai! I heard the tennis team is going on a cruse ship! Can I come?" Eiji looked at the young girl begging to go. He smiled and shrugged.

"Don't ask me ask buchou ok Hiyoko?" Hiyoko smiled and gave Eiji a quick hug.

"Arigatou sempai and don't tell Ryoma I hugged you he would freak." Eiji nodded and walked off leaving Hiyoko alone. She walked around for a bit till she spotted him. "Uh…Tezuka-sempai! May I go on that cruse with you guys?" Tezuka gave a small nod and Hiyoko jumped with joy. She ran off to find her boyfriend, Ryoma, and found him buying a Ponta. "Oi Ryoma-kun I get to join you on that cool cruse!" Ryoma looked at her puzzled. Sighing he pulled her close with his free hand. She laughed as she poked him on the side. "Come help me pack." Before Ryoma cold answer she dragged him to her house and up to her room. She pulled out a blue and green bikini with white flowers. "What cha think?" She saw him blush as she set it into her suitcase.

The next day the Seigaku tennis team, Hiyoko and a mysterious person boarded the ship. Hiyoko's hand grasped Ryoma's. "Wow it's so big!" She backed up behind Ryoma when she saw a man with a cigar in his mouth come to greet them. "I don't like him. Something seems wrong about him." She whispered into Ryoma's ear. 'Nani? Hiyoko-chan's scared.' Eiji thought as he looked at Hiyoko in confusion. The man noticed her reaction and walked over and patted her on the head. When he walked away he stopped to talk to the chef. "Keep an eye on her. Something tells me he is more than will to protect her." The chef nodded and walked into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma sat on lounge chair with Hiyoko asleep on his shoulder. Ryoma held his hand up to block out the sun when he felt someone pinch his nose. As he struggled he woke Hiyoko up who looked around and saw Eiji and Momo. "Cha Eiji-sempai Momo-sempai what are you…?" She was cut off when Eiji lifted her up off of Ryoma. She saw Eiji and Momo carrying her and Ryoma to the pool when they stopped. She looked and saw Tezuka and the man. 'Captain I don't trust him' she thought. "Guys this is Sakurafubuki Hikomaro. He invited us onto the ship." Hiyoko felt herself slipping from Eiji's grip. 

"Cha?!" She felt her body hit the water. When she popped up she jumped out and hit Eiji square on the back of his head. "Baka! What if I didn't know how to swim?" Eiji sweat dropped.

"I'm gonna play some tennis how about you?" Hiyoko nodded and ran up to where her room was. She put on her signature tennis outfit; a baby blue top, white skirt, white headband, and of course her blue wristbands. She left the room and headed to the courts. "Cha! Kaidoh-kun's playing a match against Inui-sempai!" Ryoma, Momo, and Eiji looked at her. "Lets play!" Hiyoko got the feeling she was being ignored so she walked off. She let out a big sigh completely aware of the person following her. "Why don't you come on out?" The person stepped out and brushed back green hair from her eyes. "Hello I'm Aya Echizen." Hiyoko smiled and nodded. "I'm Hiyoko Mitsuki. I assume you're my boyfriend's sister." Aya nodded amazed by her knowledge.

Hiyoko stared at the idem placed on her bed. "I'M NOT WEARING THAT!!!" Everyone sighed and shook their heads. "Chances of Hiyoko killing us for trying to put a dress on her is 99.99" Inui stated. They dragged Hiyoko out to the room.

Later that night Hiyoko heard a sound in her room. She woke up and saw a shadow. She felt a hand across her mouth and started banging on the wall. Ryoma, Kaidoh, Fuji, and Eiji all woke up. "Hiyoko!!" Slowly she stopped banging on the wall and passed out. The figure grabbed the unconscious Hiyoko and snuck out with her. By the time they opened the door to her room she was gone. Kaidoh hit the door with his fist. "Damn it my cousin's gone. Its my fault." Eiji stood there looking down and Fuji looked to the side. Ryoma clenched his fist and held back tears.

Aya saw the whole thing. "Ryoma!" Ryoma turned around and blinked back his surprise. "I saw what happened to her. She was kidnapped by that chef."


End file.
